


Jared’s Favorite Holiday

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up, Jensen is the cure to Jared’s broken heart, M/M, Valentine's Day, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: A fill for  the 2020 Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme  The prompt from Cherie_morte was: Jared's a hopeless romantic who has always loved Valentine's--at least until today. His long term partner just dumped him halfway through their big romantic date. How will Jensen save Valentine's from being tainted forever!? (Jensen can be an employee in the restaurant, or Jared's long-pining best friend/neighbor/whatever).Jeffrey breaks Jared’s heart by dumping him at a restaurant on his favorite holiday - Valentine’s Day - but does the key to mending it lie in the handsome man sitting at the next table?
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 30
Kudos: 161





	Jared’s Favorite Holiday

Jared loved Valentine’s Day. He loved everything about it – the over-the-top romanticism, the flowers and the candy, the love is all around vibe, the grand gestures. Valentine’s Day was his favorite holiday.

In the four years Jeffrey and he had been together, it had been his delight to plan their Valentine’s Day dates. Each year he planned something bigger and grander than the year before. Last year it had been a cabin on the beach of a private island, the day had been spent in the sun, and afterward a romantic dinner for two that Jared had flown in. The night had been spent exploring the joys of chocolate body paint. Jared had never felt more treasured or loved as Jeffrey made sure not an inch of Jared’s body was left untouched by chocolate, and that every last bit of it was licked and nibbled and sucked off.

Yeah, Jared really loved Valentine’s Day.

So, when Jeffrey asked him not to make plans this Valentine’s Day, that he already had reservations for them at Moulin Rouge, the latest trendy restaurant in Austin, Jared had known immediately how the night was going to go.

Jeffrey had picked this day, of all days, because he knew how much Jared loved it so, to propose.

He dressed with more care than normal, because usually he preferred comfort over fashion to everyone who knew him’s dismay. But with a help of a video chat with his sister – Jared no, not that one, please take that shirt directly to the fireplace and burn it, do not pass go – Jared was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt, his best pair of black jeans, and had even forgone his orange and yellow tennis shoes for a pair of plain black loafers which he didn’t even know he owned until he discovered them in the floor of his closet.

They agreed to meet at the restaurant. It was surprising for most people that they hadn’t moved in together in the four years they’d been dating, but Jeffrey needed his own place to prepare for his classes and to write his papers for publication and Jared respected that. He knew he could be loud and distracting and this arrangement worked for both of them. Jeffrey had been unusually busy lately, working on his first book with the aid of his graduate assistant, researching Renaissance poets. Jared liked to tease Jeffrey that Matt got to see Jeffrey more than he did. But that would change, now that they were getting married.

Jeffrey looked devastatingly handsome as always, a little grayer at the temple than when they first met but still so distinguished and rugged and beautiful. Jared smiled at Jeffrey as he pulled the chair out for Jared. Four years together and he was still the perfect gentlemen.

Jared discreetly looked around the room. In his fantasies, and he had fantasied about marriage proposals more than he would ever admit to anyone, the proposals usually involved their friends, Bruno Mars, and synchronized dancing. He didn’t see anyone he knew, but there was a man sitting at the table facing him, a very good-looking guy with short brown har and a face that looked like it was sculpted it was so perfect. Jared stared at him for a longer moment than was strictly polite before Jeffrey sat down and Jared turned his attention back to his soon-to-be fiancé.

Jeffrey had apparently already ordered the wine, which was served almost immediately. Jared was tingling with anticipation, wondering just at what point Jeffrey would pop the question. Maybe their friends were waiting for them at his apartment, there would be a big party with a three-tier chocolate cake with Congratulations written in red icing and – 

That guy was looking over at him again. The room was dimly lit, with candles being the main source of light. Maybe it was the dim light that made the guy look so ethereal, so beautiful. The guy winked at him and Jared realized he had been caught staring.

“Something going on over there I should know about?” Jeffrey asked.

Jared startled and turned his attention guilty back to Jeffrey. Here it was, his engagement day, and he was looking at another man. He should feel ashamed. He did feel ashamed. Jeffrey was all the he ever wanted, or needed, and he was about to be his for eternity.

They made small talk as they waited for their food. Jeffrey seemed unusually nervous, which was touching really, and drank three glasses of wine as they waited.

“If it helps, I’m going to say yes.” Jared blurted out and then wished he could take the words back. Jeffrey always said he was too impatient, too impulsive. 

“What?” Jeffrey asked, his eyes searched Jared’s as their food was finally placed in front of them. “Jared, what do you think is going to happen tonight?”

“You can just give me the ring.” Jared rushed the words out. “I know you don’t like big scenes, so if you just want to hand it to me, that’s okay. Not that I don’t relish the idea of you going on your knees in front of me.” 

Jeffrey sighed, pushed back his plate. His rubbed his face, looked away from Jared and then straightened up his shoulders before looking at Jared again. “I didn’t bring you here to ask you to marry me Jared, fuck where on earth would you have gotten that idea? I brought you here to – I’m seeing someone else Jared; I have been for a while now. I’m sorry.”

There was a loud buzzing noise in Jared’s head. It was hard to think over it. “You brought me out to a fancy restaurant on Valentine’s Day to – break up with me?”

His voice was too loud and too shrill, and more than one restaurant patron turned their head toward them. The man across from him was looking at him too.

“I got the reservation a few months ago, I wasn’t planning at that time – I’m sorry, I really am Jared. This thing with Matt came out of nowhere and –“

“Go. Just go.” Jared bit out. He wouldn’t break down in front of him, he wouldn’t break down in front of all these people. And he realized that was why Jeffrey had broken up with him here, now. So that Jared wouldn’t make one of those scenes Jeffrey hated so much.

Jeffrey got out his wallet. “Let me pay for dinner at least.”

“I don’t want one damn thing from you.” Jared replied. His heart felt heavy, weighted, was that what it heart felt like right before it shattered? “Other than for you to leave, right the fuck now.”

Jeffrey put his wallet back in his pocket. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, then apparently thought better of it. Jared didn’t lift his eyes from the table until he was sure Jeffrey was gone.

The man was still watching him, his own meal untouched at his table. 

Fuck it, there was no way that Jared was going to sit and eat at this table where his heart had been stomped on, and no way he was going to let a steak go to waste. He picked up his plate, and what was rest of the bottle of wine, and approached the table. “This seat taken?” He asked, as he sat down.

“Apparently it is now.” The man said and held out his hand. “Jensen.”

“Jared.”

Now that he was sitting here, he felt stupid and awkward. A guy this good looking had to be waiting on a date. “Look Jensen, I’m sorry for barging in on your meal – I just – I couldn’t – I’m sorry man. I’ll just take my food and go.”

“No, don’t.” Jensen’s hand touched the top of his, his fingertips grazed Jared’s skin and left goosebumps in their wake. “Stay. I felt so pathetic sitting here and eating alone, you saved me dude, really.”

Jared arched his eyebrows. “You got stood up?” He was already cutting up his steak, because a little heartbreak wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying a damn fine meal. He waved his fork in Jensen’s direction, indicating Jensen’s face. “Someone stood someone who looks like you up?”

“More like broke up with me. Two weeks ago today as a matter of fact. But fuck him, right? If he didn’t know what a good thing he had, that’s his loss.”

Jared ducked his head down. “You overheard.”

“I think the whole restaurant did.” Jensen replied as he helped himself to Jared’s wine. “I must say, you are taking this much better than I did.”

“I’m going to break down later.” Jared confessed. “Nothing but Hallmark movies, Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, and Celine Dion in my future.”

Jensen shuddered. “A fate worse than death.” 

“No mocking allowed.” Jared declared. “I deserve a good wallow because not only did the bastard break my heart, but he had to ruin my favorite holiday while he was at it.”

“I don’t much go for all this manufactured romantic shit – just another holiday for the greedy to guilt people into spending money on things they don’t really want or need.” Jensen took another bite of his salad before continuing. “The one time I was going to go all out, Justin breaks up with me. Everything I planned was non-refundable because of course it was. I was going to take my sister out as my substitute date and how pathetic was that? But one of her kids got sick so I’m here, alone, wondering if I am going to go on that stupid boat ride by myself or just accept that I threw that money away.”

Jared looked up from the napkin that he had been tearing into tiny little pieces without realizing it.“You planned a boat ride?”

“Yeah, even more pathetically there is a carriage out there to take me and my non-existent boyfriend to the docks. I rented a small boat; it was going to take us out on the lake a few miles so we could see the fireworks.”

“You got your boyfriend a boat and fireworks?” Jared asked intrigued and more than a little excited by how over the top romantic it all was.

“Well, actually, the fireworks are from the city, not me. But you forgot the carriage. And the hotel room for afterwards filled with roses and balloons and a hot tub because when I make a fool of myself, I go all in.”

“Jesus, and I thought I was good at Valentine’s Day.” Jared looked at his new friend with awe. “Jensen whatever-the-hell your last name is, will you marry me?” 

Jensen laughed. Somehow, impossibly, he looked even more breath-taking with his head titled back, the sound of his laughter filling up some of the aching parts inside of Jared. “Call me old fashioned but I think we should go on at least one date first.”

Jared quickly drained the last of his wine. His meal, mostly untouched, laid forgotten on the plate in front of him. “I’m ready if you are.”

Jensen blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. That was okay, most people had that reaction to Jared, he was used to it. “You want to be my date tonight?”

“You said my plan of Celine Dion and Hallmark movies was a fate worse than death. I think you would want to save me from that.” Jared signaled a waiter for the bill.

“And how do you know I’m not an axe murderer?” Jensen asked. “That I won’t steal your heart – literally - and feed it to my dogs?”

“Okay, first of all, gruesome image dude. And secondly, I can’t wait to meet your dogs. And yeah, maybe you are some kind of maniacal evil genius hungry for my body parts and maybe I am too. But also, maybe, this works out and we come here every Valentine’s Day for the next fifty years. I’m willing to take the chance Jensen, are you willing to take a chance on me?” Jared asked, because suddenly nothing on earth felt more right than going on Jensen’s romantic date with him. “Or you could go all by yourself and I could go home to Celine Dion and – “

“God no, I couldn’t do that to you. I’d never forgive myself if you drowned yourself in Hallmark movies.” Jensen stood up and then held out his hand to Jared. “This has to be the craziest thing I’ve ever done but Jared, your carriage awaits.”

Their first kiss was at midnight on Valentine’s Day, out on the lake with the moon smiling down on them and the sky alight with fireworks. It was perfect, just like all their kisses were thereafter.


End file.
